1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a handheld printer comprising a power key for turning the power on and off.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of an electronic device comprising a plurality of operation keys is a handheld printer, for example. According to such a handheld printer, an arbitrary operation key is surrounded by other operation keys adjacently disposed.
Prior arts that prevent mistaken operation of an adjacent operation key when an arbitrary operation key is operated on an electronic device comprising such operation keys are known. According to this prior art, each operation key is designed with a convex surface shape, ensuring that an operator's finger does not contact any other adjacent operation key when the operator presses an arbitrary operation key with a finger, thereby preventing mistaken operation of the adjacent operation keys.
According to a handheld electronic device capable of handheld use, such as a handheld printer, etc., the electronic device generally comprises a power key for turning the power on and off and at least one function key for executing a predetermined function of the handheld electronic device. With such a handheld printer, the size of each key itself tends to be miniaturized to improve the miniaturization of the entire device, and each key tends to be centrally disposed in one location to improve space efficiency. As a result, when the power key and function key are adjacently disposed in particular, the possibility exists that the power of the device will be turned off due to mistaken operation of the power key each time the function key is operated, impeding normal operation.
When the prior art is utilized on such a handheld printer, the power key and function key are formed into a convex surface shape. However, in this case, the convex-shaped keys protrude from the device, causing inconveniences with the handheld printer, which demands miniaturization and portability. In particular, in a case where the power key is made convex in shape, concern arises regarding the mistaken operation of the power key by a contacting object, etc., when the device is carried. Thus, it cannot be said that the prior art is a favorable prior art for preventing mistaken operation for a handheld printer wherein the power key and function key are adjacently disposed.